Birthday Car
Birthday Car 'NOTE: T'his is the 13th intro chapter for the The Demigod Grand Prix 2013, by GreekArcher365. "Seriously, May, I'm a bit bored of listening about surfing." I said. May had been talking to me about surfing the whole ''afternoon. Usually she wasn't a very wordy person, but I had a headache because of her words-shots. But, since she wasn't wordy, I couldn't suspect her when she said to me to go for a walk in the hills. "What? No, no. You can't get bored! But, uh ok, let's talk about... summer!" She said. "You know I love summer, but I don't wanna talk about it, now that summer is seven months later!" "C'mon Emily!" She said to me. "What about winter?" "I hate it." "Spring?" "I don't wanna talk about seasons I like and that are months away." "Fall?" "I dislike it." "Come on Emily! Those were my only talk-subject to make sure you-." She started saying, but she realised she almost had said something I shouldn't learn. "Make sure I what?" I asked. "I can't tell you!" "Come on May!" "No, no, no." "Yes, yes, yes! ''Please?" I begged. "Um, okay, it's just...a...big monster-boa has gotten into the Hermes cabin, and I know you're afraid of this snake, 'cause it's something that stops you from running and moving, and..." May started talking-shooting again. "May, I think, or I am sure, you're lying, but I'm gonna go to my cabin anyway." I said and started walking to the cabins. "Emily stop! You can't go there!" She yelled at me, but I had already started running. Have you seen me running? May might be like the sea, fast and unexpectable, but I'm faster. I got to the cabins three minutes later, breathing heavily. I walked to my cabin, Hermes cabin.The door was closed. Strange thing. I looked through the windows and I saw that the lights were turned off inside. More ''strange. I opened the door and the lights were turned on, while at the same moment I heared people shout "SURPRISE!" The Hermes cabin was full of my friends. I smiled."You organised a surprise-party for me?" "Yeah. Happy birthday Emily." My friends said. "I didn't manage to keep her away, sorry-" May said, who had finally arrived,but she saw what was happening. "I like reliable people, May!" Someone said. She smiled and joined us. We went outside. Outside, some tables were put up and on them were snacks and drinks. The barbecue was smoking. "How was all that put here? There was nothing here when I came before." I said, not talking to someone exactly. "My quick and stable hovering spell. Thank that." I heared a known voice saying behind me. "Ector!" I said when I turned and saw my friend. "What are you doing here? You don't come at Camp in winter!" "I couldn't miss your birthday, could I?" he said. "Neither could we. Don't forget us, Choco guy." Said another known voice. "Ostin?" I looked at the people around my friend. "Scarlett? Celine? Drake? You're here, too?" "Yeah." They said. "And guess what, Emily, we have a ''present for you!" said Celine. "Really?" "Yeah, come on." Scarlett said. They started walking and I followed. We arrived at the Hephaestus cabin and they walked behind the cabin. There, was something awesome. "''What... is.... that?" I asked, stunned. "Our present for you!" Said someone behind me. I turned and saw my friend from the Hephaestus cabin, Henry Welgen. "Happy birthday Emily!" "How? Where? When?" I said looking at it. It looked like a normal Lotus green car, except it had some extras, more Hermes-like designs: a painted caduceus, painted road images and a painted white angel-wing. It was the best present I had been given ''ever. "We found it in a junkyard last week. With my magic, it became like new again." Ector said. "I kind of re-made it, in Lotus cars' design." Henry said. "I painted the caduceus,the wings and the roads." Celine said. "I worked with Ector to give the car some weapon capabilities." Drake said. "I was respensible for the inside decoration." Scarlett said. "I painted the green colour!" Ostin said and we laughed. "And ''I ''was the only one who made sure you'll get a present that you can carry anywhere." said May,who had come. She was holding a box. She gave it to me. Inside was a pair of those winged Adidas shoes. "Happy birthday Emily!" She added. "Thanks you guys!" I said and we team-hugged. "So, wanna see the car's weapon capabilities?" Ector asked me. "Yeah, sure!" "Um, guys, just me, Drake and Emily. Seriously, we're eight. We don't fit." Ector said when everybody else was about to get inside. "So, Emily, here's the "snake trick-button." said Ector when we got inside and pointed to a green button under the steering wheel. He opened the window and said: "Guys, I'm gonna press the green button, step back." "What's gonna happen?" I asked and he pressed it. Suddenly, the car vibrated and two snakes got out of the metal of the front part of the car. They were huge, several feet tall, wide and green. "The snakes will attack or defend, on command." Ector said. "How did you make it? Even with magic..." " I combined several spells." Ector said and added "Defend!" The snakes started moving curcularly around the car, hissing. "They'll be around for three minutes. Afterwards, they return to the caduceus." "The cadeceus?" I asked and looked at the front part of the car, at the cadeceus. The painted snakes weren't there. "Oh." I said. Ector pressed the button and they touched the cadeceus and began turning smaller and smaller. In three seconds, they were painted again and back to the caduceus. "This," Drake said and pointed to a blue button. "Is the 'wing-button'." He was sitting at the driver's seat and he turned on the car. Then,he pressed the wing-button and although he didn't make the car move, we were ''shot ''running really fast, but in one second he pressed it again. "The wing-button makes the car go 100 miles faster than the speed you're already moving. I pressed it immedieately now, but it'll work when you let it work. It lasts for seven seconds." Drake said. "And this is the easy-going-button." Ector said and pointed to a yellow-button. "It transforms roads difficult to pass into usual asphalt roads. It lasts for ten seconds." "And two more: the sharp wing-button." Drake said and pointed to a red button. "It makes two huge hovering swords with wing-like handle appear around the car and you can control them by moving this". He gave me a short, cylindricall piece of bronze, which was very light." "You move it, and they move like you move it.Like Wii.." said Drake. "And the last one" Ector said and pointed to a orange button."You press it and sharp metal feathers will start being shot from the cadeceus' wings,for one minute.You control how many feathers will be shot by this green iPod.You keep touching the photo icon fast and the feathers will be shot fast.You slow down,they slow down.Um,it has your favourite songs,too." "My idea!' said Ostin from outside. "So,what do you think of the weapons?" Drake asked. "One word.Awesome.Thanks guys!" "We just thought that since you turned 16,you would want a car.And a car with weapons would be better."Ector said. Afterwords,we all went back to the party.After a few hours it ended and I ended up in my cabin,not able to sleep,because I wanted to drive my car.But I had to wait. So.I went to the beach.I was staring the waves,sitting on the sand when I heared someone saying"Happy birthday,my daughter!".I turned and saw Hermes,my father. "Hey dad." "So,you're 16 now!Special birthday for a kid of mine!You're allowed to drive a car and go anywhere!" "Yeah!"I said with a smile. "What about driving from San Fransisco to New York?I need someone to represent me in the Demigod Gran Prix." "The what?" "It's a race with vehicles across USA.Me and Hephaestus had the idea.Each god chooses a racer to represent him/her and you have the most excellent car for representing me!After all,I can trust you,you're my daughter.Do you want to represent me?" "Od course dad!"I said.I could see so many places.I could travell.I could reach so high speeds.For a Hermes kid.it was like a dream. "Great!"he said as I was standing up."Oh,Emily?' "Yeah?" "You know my style,trick them up." "Tell me something new,dad." Category:GreekArcher365 Category:The Demigod Grand Prix